


Espejismo

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Espejismo

Cuando uno piensa en el mundo pokémon, lo primero que se nos viene a la mente es la perfecta armonía entre humanos y aquellas criaturas tan fantásticas, en sus coloridos pueblos y ciudades resplandecientes habitadas por gente alegre, cordial y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite. En ese retrato perfecto no hay lugar para la podredumbre y la desolación; sin embargo, existe.  
  
Un buen ejemplo de ello era "La posada del viejo Slowpoke", un antro de mala muerte destinado para aquellos que habían tocado fondo; sólo bandidos forajidos, entrenadores que después de años de soñar con ser maestros pokémon enfrentaban la mediocridad de la vida y el despistado ocasional que entraba a preguntar si tenían baño tenían el coraje suficiente como para adentrarse el aquel lugar tan infame. Y en verdad que había que ser o muy valiente o muy suicida para no temer a las constantes riñas que terminaban con alguien siendo atravesado por un Scyther o a morirse días después de una infección.  
  
Quien entraba lo hacía para olvidar. Pero ella llevaba diez tragos y aún no se le pasaba el tremendo coraje que llevaba.  
  
—¡Estúpida Jessie! —golpeó la mesa con el tarro tan fuerte que casi rompe la mesa... literalmente, ya que sólo era una tabla de madera mal puesta—. Uno partiéndose la espalda y ¿qué recibes a cambio? Nada. ¡Nada, maldita sea!  
  
—Ya vámonos Cass, ni quién te aguante cuando estás ebria —terminó diciendo Butch dándole una inhalada profunda a su cigarrillo.  
  
—¡No, cállate tú!... ¡Hip! Esa perra y el otro inútil andan ahí en… ¿Karos? Eh… en otro jodido continente… ¿Y qué tuvieron que hacer? Entregar un par de pokémon cualquiera como ellos… Y nosotros… ¡Míranos! ¡Aquí pudriéndonos aguantando órdenes de un viejo miserable en una región aún más miserable! —Los hipos terminaron por convertirse en sollozos.  
  
Butch hizo lo que todo buen amigo haría en una situación similar: se terminó su trago y pidió otro para él.  
  
—¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? —preguntó en tono intrigado y angustiado.  
  
Butch se lo pensó un poco para responder, en ese estado casi cualquier respuesta le garantizaba una buena golpiza.  
  
—Suerte —contestó quitado de la pena.  
  
—La suerte es para los perdedores.  
  
—Por eso mismo.  
  
Antes de que se percatara, ella le había arrebatado el trago para darle fondo.  
  
—Shabes que… hip —la pobre apenas y podía hablar— vamos… vamos a hasher algo grande… hip…vamos por un maldito legendario y todos verán… hip… lo grandes que shomos…  
  
—Bah, Huno y Atila son los que se encargan de los peces gordos.  
  
—Eresh un medi…mediocre, —el insulto no le dolía ya que al menos en ese estado podía decir bien su nombre— ¿dónde quedaron tus ambiciones?  
  
—Las perdí antes de entrar a este bar de quinta.  
  
—Vamos a atrapar al pokémon espejismo. —Gritó Cass con todo el brío del mundo haciendo que el desdichado Butch se fuera de espaldas.  
  
—Ya no sólo estas ebria, ¡estás loca! Todo el que lo ha intentado no ha regresado con vida.  
  
—Pus por eso… hip… lo vamosh a atrapar y el jefe nos va… nos va a dar el maldito aumento que NOSOTROS nos merecemos y no esos tarados.  
  
De modo sobrehumano, Cassidy se paró de su silla y tambaleando caminó hacia la puerta…  
  
Sólo que no a la de la salida.  
  
Y Butch, como el amable caballero que no era, se limitó a gritar: "¡Por ahí no!" Pero su advertencia no fue escuchada a tiempo. Para su fortuna, si se le podía llamar así, los únicos afectados fueron los hombres grandes y musculosos que salieron volando del baño.  
  
—¿¡Con qué derecho se atreve esa mujerzuela a entrar al baño de hombres!? —Refunfuñó un sujeto con pinta de pirata, con parche y Chatot incluido.  
  
—¡Sí, merece que le demos una buena lección! —Gritó un gordo barbudo que no tardó nada en sacar a su Machamp.  
  
—Si se trata de dar lecciones —se oyó decir unas mesas al frente— a ti te voy a dar una buena tunda por haber agarrado mi dinero.  
  
—¿Yo? Pero te juro que cuando yo llegué el dinero ya no estaba. —Contestó la persona que estaba en la misma mesa.  
  
—¡Ey tú! —¡Hasta el cantinero le había entrado a la disputa!— ¡Es la tercera vez que me pides fiado y no me has pagado ni un solo centavo!  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el lugar se volvió un auténtico campo de batalla; había quienes llamaban a sus pokémon a la lucha pero los más valientes se agarraban a golpes entre ellos. En el mar tan caótico, Butch navegó como pudo para llegar hasta Cassidy que no paraba de reírse e insultar a todos los que pasaban. Tuvo que aguantar un par de golpes y jalones pero con suerte logró escapar con su compañera. No se encontraban ni a cien metros cuando de pronto… ¡Kaboom! La explosión no les sorprendió mucho, tristemente ya se habían acostumbrado a ver muchas.  
  
Todo a su alrededor era un auténtico pantano: aguas estancadas de aspecto escalofriante, senderos apenas visibles de musgo y hongos, y árboles tan altos que ocultaban el cielo nocturno, incluyendo la posibilidad de ver una estrella fugaz, de esas que conceden deseos.  
  
—Butch.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Butch.  
  
—¿¡Qué!?  
  
—Eres un aguafiestas, ¿qué no vez que me la esssssstaba pasando bieeeen?  
  
—Vete al diablo, si no es por mi esos sujetos te hubiesen hecho papilla, por decir lo menos.  
  
La rubia echó a reír como loca.  
  
—Ahora resulta que mi príncipe azul me ha salvado, ay qué valiente eres, Buuuutch… ajajaja.  
  
—Si no fuera porque al menos me estas llamando por mi nombre yo mismo te estaría golpeando.  
  
—Vamos a buscar al pokémon espejismo.  
  
—¡Y dale con lo mismo! ¿Crees que se nos va aparecer así nada más?  
  
—Eso deseo.  
  
—Ah, mira... Antes de que pierda la cabeza yo también mejor descansemos, ya por la mañana nos largamos y a la rutina.  
  
Ambos se dejaron caer al pie de un enorme Olmo, la hierba bajo sus traseros estaba húmeda y fría pero en peores lugares habían estado. El lugar estaba en silencio total, apenas y era perceptible el débil viento que meneaba las ramas de los árboles.  
  
—Butch.  
  
—¡QUÉ CON UN DEMO…!  
  
Cassidy se le había ido encima; apestaba a alcohol y su cabello ya parecía una maraña de hilos, pero su mirada de fiera intimidaría al pokémon más fuerte de la región.  
  
—Vamos a divertirnos tú y yo.  
  
—Pe… pero Cass…  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—Pues… es que estoy cansado y además ya lo hicimos esta semana.  
  
—¿Vez? Si eres un aburrido… me hubieras dejado con los chicos del bar.  
  
A veces Butch se preguntaba cómo sería su relación si fuese algo formal, de esas donde los novios se toman de la mano y se dicen cosas bonitas; pero estaba seguro de que las formalidades estaban bien para cualquier persona menos él.  
  
—Ah, siempre me terminas convenciendo.  
  
La risa de Cassidy pasó la de ser de una ebria feliz a de un Poochyena travieso.  
  
—Apuesto que la tonta de Jessie sigue siendo virgen.  
  
—Tú tienes una obsesión horrible con ella… pero ahora que lo mencionas, con el compañero que tiene no lo dudo.  
  
Butch se dejó caer en los encantos de sus labios carmín; pero tan pronto como comenzó, sintió que la calidez del cuerpo de su amante se alejaba de su lado.  
  
—¿Escuchaste eso?  
  
—No, ahora síguele.  
  
—Shh… oye… mira hacia allá.  
  
—Quién te entiende mujer, ¿le vamos a seguir sí o no?  
  
Cassidy caminó hacia unos juncos, poco a poco se fue adentrando a lo más hondo del pantano. Butch no hizo más que lamentar que perdía la única oportunidad para que ella susurrara SU nombre correctamente y le siguió el paso. A medida que los dos avanzaban, una densa niebla salida de la nada los envolvía. Pronto la tierra firme se transformó en fango y el aroma de tierra mojada cedió ante las pestes propias del pantano.  
  
Antes de que Butch pudiese abrir la boca para quejarse un resplandor los segó de repente, ¿de dónde rayos había salido? Tras recuperar la vista frente a ellos se proyectaba una sombra, debía ser de un pokémon, uno que ellos jamás habían visto. El rubor de las mejillas de Cassidy se desvaneció al instante y su rostro quedó pálido como el lomo de un Dewgong, del susto se le bajó la borrachera y casi cae desmayada.  
  
—Es… es… ¡EL POKÉMON ESPEJISMO! —Gritaron al unísono.  
  
La figura alertada por el ruido se meneo entre el claroscuro de la neblina, aquello parecía poder volar y revoloteaba sobre lo que parecían ser aguas profundas ya que su despliegue agitaba violentamente el pequeño lago. Nuevamente el misterioso pokémon regresó a su posición original no sin antes hacer un curioso ruido, como una llamada a aquellos aventureros dispuestos a descifrar sus misterios.  
  
¿Pero cómo? No se trataba de un pokémon ordinario y una lucha no bastaría para contener su inconmensurable poder, tampoco tenían ningún equipo sofisticado a la mano ni mucho menos un plan astuto que pudieran usar.  
  
Una distracción. Tal vez si lograban atraer su atención hacia otra cosa y lanzaban una pokébola lo suficientemente rápido… era un plan realmente estúpido, pero estaban ebrios, jariosos y pobres, ¡era imposible que se les ocurriera algo mejor en tales condiciones!  
  
—Butch. —Esta vez suspiró en un tono dulce, hasta parecía que lo llamaba una chica decente. El pobre hombre no pudo evitar ruborizarse más de la cuenta.  
  
—S…¿Si?  
  
—Tu sacrificio no será en vano.  
  
—Qu… ¿Qué?  
  
Y teniendo en mente todo el odio que le tenía a Jessie sacó la fuerza suficiente como para cargar a su compañero y aventarlo a las profundidades del pantano donde se oyó un tremendo ¡Splash! Y los pokémon que estaban cerca salieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus patas o alas les dejaran, todos huyeron menos la sombra de la criatura a la que vigilaban, esta figura desvió su mirada o al menos lo que debía ser su cabeza hacia donde ahora se erguía el verdadero monstruo del pantano. Tan rápida como la acción anterior, Cassidy sacó una vulgar pokébola que llevaba consigo y la lanzó.  
  
¡Poof! Salieron destellos multicolores antes de que la misteriosa figura se convirtiera en un halo rojo.  
  
¡Pium… Pium… CACHIN!  
  
Lo… lo habían conseguido.  
  
—Bill, por nada del mundo pierdas esa pokébola o si no tú y nuestro ascenso estarán muertos.  
  
—QUE MI NOMBRE ES BUT…..GLURP…GLUPR…  
  
Una persona normal se hubiese muerto bajo esas circunstancias, pero los miembros del Equipo Rocket están acostumbrados a sobrevivir a todo.  
  
Tras un largo andar, pudieron llegar a la base directo a la oficina del jefe. Con mucha pompa anunciaron la captura de un pokémon único, especial y que la organización llevaba buscando años; a Jessie y James los hubiera mandado a volar por decir tantas tonterías pero confiaba en que unos de sus ex-mejores agentes no hubiesen perdido el juicio por completo. Sus cadetes mostraron la pokébola y en ese momento el ánimo decayó totalmente.  
  
La pokébola se abrió…  
  
SLOOOOW…  
  
—Así que me trajeron un Slowpoke…  
  
—¿¡QUÉ!? PERO… PERO… SI ERA UN… ANOCHE ERA UN…  
  
—Persian… ya sabes que hacer.  
  
—PERO… PERO…  
  
No sabían con exactitud qué había pasado, el dolor de los arañazos y mordiscos no dejan pensar claramente, sólo pudieron llegar a la conclusión que su pequeño deseo se había vuelto la realidad: atrapar a un pokémon espejismo. Y es que, precisamente, un espejismo es algo que no es lo que aparenta ser.  
  
¿Habrá sido efecto de la borrachera? ¿Una ilusión de los gases del pantano? ¿O la locura de los deseos del poder? El mundo guarda todavía muchos misterios.


End file.
